Taken
by BadBoyJB
Summary: Stefan a perdu sa femme, Katherine, son fils Justin a donc perdu sa mère. Pour eux, il s'agit d'un meurtre et vont donc vouloir se venger de Damon, étant persuadés que ce dernier est le tueur de la pauvre Katherine, en enlevant Elena, sa femme et sa fille Rebecka...
1. Chapter 1

Voila ma story avec du TVD et Justin Bieber. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà remarqué mais je trouve que Paul ressemble à Justin, au plutôt Justin ressemble à Paul alors l'idée d'écrire une fiction où Paul et Justin serait de la même famille mets venu ainsi. Dedans ils sont juste père et fils, car par la suite, ça serra plus logique.

* * *

1.

Je sortis de ma maison après avoir quitté ma mère. Il était l'heure pour moi d'aller au lycée et de retrouver mes amis. Je montai dans ma voiture, la démarrai et allai au lycée. Je trouvai une place, me garai et sortis de ma Chevrolet Spark rouge. Devant l'entrée du lycée, se trouvaient mes amis, April et Matt. April était ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant et Matt... Je le connaissais depuis peu de temps. Il était arrivé à San Francisco depuis maintenant trois ans. J'étais la première fille à être allé le voir car je le trouvais mignon et je voulais apprendre à le connaître. C'était un très bon ami, avec qui j'aimais bien rire et m'amuser, voir de temps en temps un match de Basket disons qu'avec lui, tous les trucs de fille que je pouvais faire, je faisais tout l'inverse avec lui. Et ça me permettait de me changer les idées.

Matt était quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné, drôle, charmeur et quelqu'un de physiquement beau : les cheveux blonds et un corps bien musclé en même temps, il faisait partit de l'équipe de football. Il était vraiment mignon et s'il me demandait de sortir avec lui, je dirais oui sans hésiter.

April, quant à elle, était quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment de ses amis, qui faisait du shopping rarement, et adorait ses parents. Elle ne faisait pas partie des Pom-pom girl comme moi, elle était plutôt à ne pas se mettre en avant mais pourtant, vouloir être la reine de la promo la faisait rêver. C'est vrai qu'une belle robe rouge la rendrait vraiment très belle avec ses cheveux bruns et son beau sourire.

Lorsque je fus à leur hauteur, je les pris dans mes bras l'un après l'autre, ayant le sourire par le fait de les voir de nouveau. Ils me rendaient toujours heureuse, à chaque fois que je les voyais ou que j'allais mal. Aller au lycée était principalement pour le fait de voir mes amis (mais aussi pour voir M. Fitz, mon professeur de littérature). « Hé ! Becky ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Matt avec le sourire aux lèvres.

−Très bien, merci et vous ?

−Bien aussi, me répondirent-ils. » La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début d'une nouvelle journée de cours.

A mon cours de littérature, M. Fitz nous faisait étudier une œuvre de Benjamin Franklin. Le cours devrait m'ennuyer mais étrangement, la voix de M. Fitz me faisait l'effet inverse. Sa voix était si magnifique qu'il en était impossible de s'endormir. Mais je n'écoutais pas du tout le cours, tout ce que je pouvais savoir était qu'on parlait de Benjamin Franklin.

A la cafétéria, j'avais mangé comme à mon habitude avec April, l'équipe des Pom-pom girl et celle de football. On parlait de tout et de rien. Avec April on parlait de M. Fitz, avec les filles, on parlait de vêtements et de stars et avec Matt, on parlait football. Je ne pouvais pas dire que le football était mon sport préféré, c'était définitivement le basket, mais le football était tout de même le sport préféré de tous les américains. Je n'arriverai pas à en jouer, pas avec mon tout petit corps, mais je connaissais les règles par cœur et le nom des plus grandes équipes. Ce genre de choses, voir un match à la télé ou en vrai, je ne pourrais jamais le faire avec mon père, beaucoup trop occupé par son travail, alors je le faisais avec joie avec Matt. Et puis, je riais tout le temps avec lui.

En fin de journée, j'avais mon entraînement de Cheerleader, dont j'étais la capitaine. C'était pour cela que j'étais populaire dans ce lycée. Matt l'était également pour son football américain. On pourrait presque dire qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il y avait cette attirance physique, elle avait toujours été là depuis que je le connaissais, pourtant, on ne s'était jamais dit ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Cela se voyait que je lui plaisais car ses regards jaloux qu'il lançait à M. Fitz en cours ou aux garçons que je fréquentais, montraient tout. Mais j'ignorais s'il savait qu'il me plaisait.

L'entraînement se finit et je pus enfin rentrer chez moi après avoir quitté mes amis. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. J'aimais ma mère, ce n'était pas le problème, j'avais la belle vie également. Ce qui m'embêtait était mon père et son maudit travail. J'avais conscience que sans ce travail, je n'aurais pas cette magnifique et trop grande maison alors que nous n'étions que trois, ou plutôt deux avec mon père qui n'était jamais là. Peut-être que si mon père ne pensait pas qu'à l'argent et à son travail, il consacrerait plus de temps à sa famille. Ma mère souffrait également de ses absences et c'était souvent la conséquence de leurs nombreuses disputes. Malgré tout, ils s'aimaient et cela se voyait.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une voiture, garée devant la maison, qui m'était inconnue. Je décidai d'appeler ma mère à travers la villa mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Pourtant, ma mère ne travaillait pas ce jour là. Mon père, quant à lui, était encore au travail. J'allai dans le salon et la première chose que je vis fût ma mère bâillonnée et attachée sur le canapé et un homme cagoulé derrière ma mère et un homme près de l'entrée du salon, pas loin de l'endroit où j'étais. « On attendait plus que toi, fit l'homme qui était derrière ma mère. » Je sentis que l'on m'avait attachée et qu'on me bâillonna. Malheureusement, je ne pus rien faire. On fit relever ma mère qui était assise sur le canapé, je lui lançai un regard de soutien, après tout, on était dans le même bateau, puis les deux hommes nous firent sortir dehors pour aller dans cette fameuse voiture que je ne connaissais pas.

Le trajet en voiture avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, dura à peu près trente minutes. L'heure était affichée sur le tableau de bord. Malgré le fait que l'on était dans la voiture, les deux hommes n'avaient pas retiré leur cagoule. Je pus reconnaitre que nous étions dans un port et cela avait pu se confirmer lorsque les hommes nous firent descendre de la voiture. Il y avait de nombreux bateaux, mais je n'étais jamais venue ici et pourtant, j'étais déjà allée de nombreuses fois au port de San Francisco avec Matt. D'ailleurs, j'eu une pensée pour lui et pour April, j'avais la sensation de ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais j'avais leur visage, leurs sourires dans mes pensées.

Les deux hommes nous firent monter dans un bateau, grand, plutôt un Yacht je dirais. On nous fit entrer dans une cabine et assoir sur un canapé. Les hommes vinrent s'asseoir en face de nous après que l'un d'eux ait fermé la porte. Ensuite, ils enlevèrent leur cagoule et je pus voir que l'un d'entre eux était âgé un peu près du même âge que mon père et l'autre devait sûrement avoir mon âge.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on s'était faite enlever, aussi facilement et sans que personne ne nous vit. Et puis, qui étaient-ils ? Je ne les avais jamais vu de ma vie et voilà que du jour au lendemain, ils apparaissaient sans savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce en rapport avec le travail de mon père ? Où était-ce tout simplement lui ? Mais qu'avait-il fait alors ? A vrai dire, j'ignorais toutes ses réponses car je ne savais déjà pas moi-même ce que faisais mon propre père alors s'il avait des problèmes, il ne fallait même pas rêver pour que je le sache.

Entre les agresseurs et nous, il y avait un table basse, la salle était en faite un salon avec un mini bar et un mini cuisine dans un coin de la pièce. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Nous demanda le plus vieux qui partit vers la cuisine sans attendre notre réponse. » A vrai dire, on ne pouvait pas parler alors qu'on était bâillonnées. « Pa' elles ne peuvent pas te répondre, tu les as bâillonnées. » Faux ! C'est toi qui m'as bâillonnée. « Ah oui c'est vrai. Enlève-leur les morceaux de tissus. » Le plus jeune obéit. L'autre homme nous avait rapporté les vers d'eau cependant, ma mère et moi n'y touchâmes pas. « Ça vous fera du bien, reprit le plus vieux. Je sais que vous êtes mortes de peur, alors prenez le verre d'eau et ça ira beaucoup mieux. » Mais nous y touchâmes toujours pas. « C'était qu'un conseil. Tant pis, on vous emmène dans votre chambre. » On dut se lever. Nous fîmes une mini visite du bateau passant par un couloir et arrivâmes dans une chambre, grande et spacieuse, lumineuse en plus de cela, avec de très belles couleurs. Il y avait deux lits, juxtaposés, des tables de nuit de part et d'autre des lits.

« Vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir d'eau ? Ou du chocolat peut-être ? Insista le plus vieux. » Mais notre silence répondit à sa question. « Tant pis » Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre, nous laissant ma mère et moi. Je partis m'asseoir sur l'un des lits, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et je me demandais si ce n'était pas un rêve. « Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je effrayée.

−On s'est faite enlever, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Ils ne me l'ont pas mentionné. » Bien, on était enfermée dans un bateau, qui n'avait pas encore démarré. Je regardai mon portable et vis que je n'avais pas de réseau, bien évidemment. En plus de cela, j'ignorais où l'on pouvait être. Une ville à côté de San Francisco.

Ma mère vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le lit, et me prit dans ses bras, pour se consoler et ne pas craquer. Me connaissant, j'aurais été capable de crier, mais leur regard haineux, ne me donnait pas envie de le faire.

Alors qu'on venait à peine de se calmer, la porte se rouvrit, faisant place aux deux hommes. « Elena, viens avec moi, ordonna le plus vieux à ma mère. » Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Ma mère dût se lever, hésitante, et partit avec lui de la chambre. Cependant, le plus jeune entra dans celle-ci et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du lit. « Je sais que tu as peur, mais on ne te fera aucun mal, ou du moins, moi je ne t'en ferai pas. A part si tu essayes de fuir si tu le fais, je serai contraint de te tuer, m'avait-il expliqué de façon très calme, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était une menace, peut-être voulait-il que j'ai confiance en lui ? Je m'appelle Justin. Et l'autre homme qui a pris ta mère, mon père s'appelle Stefan.

−Que va-t-il lui faire ? Lui demandai-je ayant peur pour ma mère.

−Je n'en sais rien. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. » Il avait dit cela avec sincérité, il ne savait vraiment pas et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Malheureusement, je ne pus retenir mes larmes face à tous les scénarios que je me faisais dans la tête. « Oh non Rebecka, ne pleure pas ! Me fit Justin en venant me prendre dans ses bras. » Je pus sentir son parfum et il avait une très bonne odeur, meilleure que celle de Matt. Sur le coup, je ne pus comprendre pourquoi je m'étais mise à comparer Matt à Justin. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas du tout pareils. Matt était blond et musclé, alors que Justin était châtain et peu mais assez musclé.

Doucement, je commençais à me calmer, mes mains étaient toujours accrochées à son T-shirt, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je m'étais séparée de lui qui, ne m'avait pas lâchée. J'avais eu l'habitude d'être dans les bras de Matt quand quelque chose n'allait pas bien à la maison, et j'avais toujours trouvé que ses bras étaient réconfortants et calmants. Mais cette fois, dans ceux de Justin, le fait qu'il sentait bon et qu'il ne soit pas trop musclé, faisait que je trouvais ses bras mieux que ceux de Matt.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, je tournai la tête vers celle-ci et vit ma mère en larmes. Je sortis rapidement des bras de Justin, ma mère entrant dans la chambre et je la pris dans mes bras. Justin sortit de la chambre avec un regard désolé. « Oh mon dieu maman, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Lui demandai-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

−Il... il m'a... il m'a violée... sanglota-t-elle » J'allais vraiment crier de colère. J'allai à la porte, tapai dessus de toutes mes forces et le traita de tous les noms. « Je te jure que si je sors d'ici, je te tuerais, tu entends fils de pute ! M'écriai-je en tapant contre la porte. » Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur par Stefan, le canon d'un pistolet braquée sur ma tête. « Ferme ta gueule ! Essaye pour voir maintenant ! » Me dit-il. Je ne pus rien dire, tellement j'étais tétanisée. On me disait souvent : « courageuse mais pas téméraire » Ils avaient bien raison. « Enlève ton flingue de la tête de ma fille ! Ordonna ma mère à Stefan.

−Ou sinon quoi ? Fit-il en tournant sa tête vers ma mère. » Celle-ci se tenait debout, le regard remplit de colère qu'elle me faisait quand je rentrais tard et que je ne l'avais pas prévenue ou quand je lui désobéissais. J'avais souvent très peur de ce regard et je comprendrai à présent Stefan s'il l'était.

Il baissa son arme de ma tête et je pus voir qu'il n'avait plus ce regard de colère qu'il avait pris en pointant son arme sur ma tête. Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à le comprendre, il avait violé ma mère et pourtant il avait un regard attendrissant en vers elle. « Vous devriez vous reposer, nous conseilla-t-il. Demain est une autre journée. » Ensuite, il quitta la chambre, nous enfermant à clé.

J'allais dans mon lit, de même que ma mère et essayai de fermer les yeux. On pouvait sentir le bateau bouger, il avançait. Mais il était impossible pour moi de trouver le sommeil. « Maman, l'appelai-je en chuchotant.

−Oui mon cœur ?

−Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

−Viens avec moi. » J'allai la rejoindre dans son lit, me glissai dans ses bras. Elle se mit à me chantonner doucement une chanson qu'elle me chantait quand j'étais petite lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir. La chansonnette m'avait toujours calmée et j'ignorai pourquoi. Seulement quelque minute après, je pus dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Le son d'une porte que l'on déverrouillait me réveilla. La lumière filtrait à travers mes yeux. Je me réveillai difficilement. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et remarquai que j'étais toujours dans les bras de ma mère. Je la vis se réveiller lentement avec un sourire en me voyant. Généralement, lorsque je la voyais sourire, cela me mettait de bonne humeur. Je dus me lever du lit pour pouvoir laisser ma mère se lever également. « Ils viennent d'ouvrir la porte, informai-je ma mère. » Je ne savais pas ce que voulait signifier ce geste. Voulaient-ils que l'on sorte pour les rejoindre ? « On va quand même attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher, c'est plus prudent. » Je l'écoutai et partis m'asseoir sur l'autre lit. Je vis ma mère se lever et visiter la chambre. C'était seulement quelques minutes après que la porte s'ouvrit sur Justin. « Vous pouvez venir manger avec nous mais faut que l'une de vous fasse à manger, nous informa-t-il. » Ma mère et moi nous regardâmes et on comprit qu'on allait faire le petit-déjeuner ensemble. On rejoint Stefan qui avait un bol en face de lui. « Ah moins que vous voulez que je fasse à manger mais vous risquez de mourir intoxiquées, rajouta Justin amusé.

−C'est toujours mieux que de mourir avec l'une de vos balles, dis-je sans m'être retenue, je regrettais déjà mes paroles.

−Tu fais la maline ? Me fit Justin en me regardant dans les yeux sévèrement. Je déconne, rajouta-t-il d'un air beaucoup plus amusé. » Je devais avouer que j'avais eu vraiment peur. « Je vous laisse faire à manger. » Il partit s'asseoir à côté de son père.

Ma mère et moi commençâmes à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pour ma part, je faisais cuire du bacon pendant que ma mère s'occupa des œufs brouillés et la pâte pour faire des Pancakes. Il y avait un réfrigérateur pas loin de moi, je l'ouvris et découvris du jus d'orange et du beurre. Je les sortis et chercha dans les placards de la pâte à tartiner, mais j'entendis au loin, Justin me dire que c'était lui qui l'avait si c'était bien ce que je cherchais. Après que tout soit cuit, on mit tout sur la table et on mangea avec les garçons. « Hé bah, c'est que vous avez faim ! Fit Stefan.

−Disons qu'hier soir nous n'avons pas pu manger, répliqua ma mère avec un air de reproche. » Stefan baissa la tête aux dires de ma mère. Il était vraiment étrange, il nous avait kidnappées, avait violé ma mère, avait tous les pouvoirs sur nous, mais il restait soumis à ma mère de temps en temps.

Un silence pesant s'était mis entre nous quatre. Je regardais de temps en temps Justin car lui de temps en temps me regardait. A croire qu'il y avait un petit jeu entre lui et moi. Je me mis à racler ma gorge et regardant les garçons. « Heu... pourquoi... pourquoi vous nous avez kidnappée ? Leur demandai-je hésitante, ayant peur qu'ils se mettent en colère ou autre. » Je vis Justin lancer un regard à son père puis celui-ci se mit à me regarder à tour de rôle avec ma mère.

« Pour commencer, ton père a tué ma femme. Elle s'appelait Katherine et elle était la mère de Justin. Si on vous a kidnappées c'est pour lui donner toute la souffrance que nous avons, nous expliqua Stefan.

−Mais comment mon mari a pu tuer ta femme ? Demanda ma mère.

−D'après les témoins, ma femme s'était arrêtée à un stop quand ton mari l'a percutée. Il était au téléphone et la première chose qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il l'avait tuée c'était de fuir comme un lâche toujours au téléphone.

−A croire qu'il aurait dû se marier avec son téléphone, dis-je d'un air de reproche, je sentis ma mère me fusiller du regard.

−Pourquoi avoir enlevé ma fille ?

−D'abord, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veille de lui avoir retiré sa mère. Je cherche à me venger de Damon pas de ta fille, elle ne m'a rien fait. Et de plus, je voulais que Damon ressent ma souffrance plus celle de mon fils.

−Et pourquoi avoir violé ma mère ? Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais préparé le petit-déjeuner que je lui avais pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère.

−Tu as fait quoi ? S'étonna Justin. Mais tu es malade ! On avait juste dit de les kidnapper, pas de les faire souffrir en plus ! Elles ne nous ont rien fait ! »

Stefan se leva de sa place, prit ce qu'il avait dérangé et partit dans la cuisine pour tout ranger et partit. Ma mère et moi nous regardâmes et vîmes Justin assez en colère. Il se tourna avec un regard désolé.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ma mère et moi dûmes retourner dans notre chambre. Je me blottis dans ses bras, assises sur le lit et on pouvait entendre Justin crier après son père à propos du pourquoi il avait violé ma mère.

Tout ce que Stefan répondait était « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Justin » ou « ne t'en mêle pas ».

Par la suite, on ressortit de notre chambre pour manger au déjeuner et au dîner. Seulement après le diner, Stefan était venu chercher ma mère.

« Non papa, laisse-la, l'empêcha Justin.

−Justin laisse-moi, répliqua son père.

−Maman, dis-je en la regardant d'un regard peureux et triste.

−Elena, viens ! Fit Stefan, en lui tendant la main vers elle.

−Non ! Ne vas pas avec lui, conseilla Justin.

−Justin, reste en dehors de ça. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je compte faire.

−Si c'est pour faire comme hier, oublie ! »

Je pouvais sentir que Justin était en colère contre son père et qu'il ne voulait pas que son père refasse la même chose.

« Elena ! » Je dus la regarder partir avec Stefan, quelque peu confiante. J'aurai pensé qu'elle aurait peur mais non, et elle y allait sans hésiter. Pourquoi ? Ma mère et Stefan partirent donc et Justin resta avec moi. Au fait, il me prit carrément dans ses bras. « Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? Lui demandai-je.

−Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Et je n'en suis pas capable. Mais mon père, à croire que oui, dit-il d'un air triste.

−Je sais que mon père est un salaud et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il a fait à ta mère.

−Ne dis pas du mal de ton père. » Pourtant lui devait le détester pour avoir fait un coup pareil. « Mais le mien, c'est vrai, c'est un salaud. Regarde ce qu'il a fait. Je le déteste. Je l'ai toujours détesté.

−Non ce n'est pas vrai. Tu l'aimes au fond de toi.

−Si tu savais ce qu'il avait fait... et son travail... il m'énerve tellement. A croire qu'ici est bien mieux qu'à la maison, crois-moi.

−Tu ne peux pas dire cela. Imagine que tu le perds. » Il me disait cela surement parce qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Peut-être que sa relation avec sa mère n'était pas la meilleure et que maintenant, il devait regretter de l'avoir détestée ainsi, alors c'était surement pourquoi il me disait cela. Et il avait un peu raison, d'un côté, je l'aimais mon père. « Je ne verrais pas la différence. Peut-être que j'aurais plus de liberté, qui sait.

−C'était vraiment si... compliqué avec ton père ? Me demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

−Il n'était jamais là à Noël, à Thanksgiving, au Nouvel An, à mes anniversaires ou même à ceux de ma mère. J'avais des cadeaux, ne t'en fais pas. Mais le seul truc que je voulais plus que n'importe quel autre cadeau était qu'il soit là. Et il n'était jamais là. Ou les seules fois où il était là, c'était pour m'engueuler. L'amour paternel, je ne le connais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère ne l'a toujours pas quitté.

−C'est l'amour.

−Qui marche que d'un seul côté alors. » Après ma phrase, il ne répliqua plus et me serra davantage dans ses bras. Bizarrement, cela m'a faisait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. J'en parlais avec mon kidnappeur, cela n'avait aucun sens, pourtant, lui il était à mon écoute, portait un vrai jugement et peut-être qu'il me comprenait.

Je restais dans ses bras, sans bruit, jusqu'à ce que des rires se fassent entendre et que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Ma mère riait avec Stefan. Je lançai un regard vers Justin, qui me souriait visiblement soulagé. « Bonne nuit Stefan, dit ma mère avec une voix mielleuse.

−Bonne nuit Elena. Et Rebecka, fit Stefan avec un sourire heureux avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Je fis un signe à Justin pour lui dire au revoir et il me fit de même. Cette nuit sera moins agitée que les autres. Je décidais de ne pas interroger ma mère. Je lui dis simplement « bonne nuit ».

Damon Salvatore rentrait chez lui au bout d'une semaine de voyage d'affaire. Il était parti au Bahamas. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il était au téléphone à parler de son prochain voyage qui était pour demain. Toujours au téléphone, il alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre de whisky et alla dans la salle à manger, s'assit dans le canapé et but son verre tout en parlant avec sa secrétaire, qui le draguait de temps à autre. Après la conversation terminée, il raccrocha et chercha après sa femme, qu'il ne trouva pas dans la maison. Il pensait qu'elle était de sortie. Alors, il alla voir sa fille, qui, maintenant, ne descendait plus de sa chambre pour aller lui dire bonjour comme lorsqu'elle était petite. En entrant dans sa chambre sans même frapper, il ne la trouva pas. Il pensa de nouveau qu'elle était de sortie. Les deux femmes de sa vie, pour la première fois, n'étaient pas là pour l'accueillir. Il se sentit mal, bizarre mais lorsqu'elles rentreraient, il leur parlerait. Seulement, Damon avait attendu jusqu'à 22h et pas de retour de sa femme ni de sa fille. Il sentit la fatigue arriver et partit se coucher. Elles seraient surement là le lendemain.

Quand Damon se réveilla le lendemain, il ne découvrit pas sa femme dans son lit. Où avait-elle bien pu passer sa nuit ? Il décida de l'appeler sur son téléphone à moitié endormi. Mais personne ne décrocha. Il lui laissa un message, comme quoi il s'inquiétait car il ne savait pas où elle était. Peut-être que sa fille le savait. Alors il l'appela également, mais elle non plus ne décrocha pas. Mais là, il pouvait la comprendre. Depuis quelques années, entre les deux, c'était assez tendu. Alors il attendit jusqu'à midi qu'elles reviennent, mais toujours aucune trace d'elles. Il commença à s'inquiéter vraiment. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait son vol pour Tokyo dans quelques heures. Bizarrement, il eut la mauvaise impression qu'on lui avait prit les deux femmes de sa vie. Il attrapa au plus vite son téléphone pour appeler les policiers.

Ce fut l'agent Morgan et l'agent Reid qui frappèrent à la porte. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il voyageait souvent n'arrangeait pas l'affaire mais les deux agents promirent qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour les retrouver. On posa la question à Damon « Peut-on vous reprocher quelque chose ? » A vrai dire, oui. Il y a quelque temps, il avait eu un accident avec une jeune femme, mais il avait vite payé sa caution parce qu'il avait un voyage à faire. Il n'avait rien dit à sa femme ni à sa fille, trouvant cela inutile.

Damon ne voulait rien dire à propos de cela, il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. On lui demanda de donner une photo de sa femme et de sa fille pour faire des recherches et ainsi demander au voisin et autres s'ils ne les avaient pas vues.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va mettre un pied sur la terre ferme ? Demandai-je à Justin, étant un peu fatiguée d'être sur ce bateau.

-Bientôt, me répondit Stefan.

-Tu as le mal de mer ? me demanda Justin en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé du salon alors que je regardais la télé. » Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix qu'il se moquait de moi. « Non, mais je n'arrive pas à m'habituer quand je suis sur quelque chose en mouvement sans arrêt. Tu as peut-être l'habitude mais moi pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici demain on devrait être sur terre. Pas vrai 'Pa?

-Normalement, si tout se passe bien. » Je me mis à regarder de nouveau la télé, et ce fut l'heure des informations. J'appréhendais à chaque fois de retrouver une photo de ma mère et de moi à la télé. Etrangement, je ne voulais pas que l'on nous retrouve et que l'on me remette entre les (sales) mains de mon père. Mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mon père aurait passé seulement quelques heures dans la maison et n'aurait même pas remarqué que ma mère et moi avions disparu.

Sauf que la photo de ma mère et moi était à la télé, cette fois-ci. J'écoutai le reportage. Apparemment, personne ne nous aurait vues avec Stefan et Justin. On était en mer alors aucun risque que l'on ne nous trouve. Après le reportage, j'éteignis la télé. « Miracle. Papa a remarqué que nous avons disparu. Que s'est-il passé ? Me dis-je à moi-même à voix haute. » A présent, je ne voulais plus revenir sur terre. « Becky ! fit ma mère.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas remarqué que nous n'étions pas là. Ou alors, il a réalisé que tu lui manquais ? Est-ce possible ?

-Rebecka, arrête ! » Je me tus et croisai les bras. En réalité, je voulais avoir le dernier mot. « N'empêche que le flic noir était pas mal, dis-je d'une voix plus calme.

-Son coéquipier était pas mal aussi, répondit ma mère.

-Oui c'est vrai, il n'y a pas n'importe qui qui nous recherche, c'est flatteur je trouve. Par contre la photo de moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure.

-Ton père a du prendre les premières photos qui lui tombaient sous la main. » Je me tus de nouveau car j'allais encore dire quelque chose de mal sur mon père comme le fait qu'il aurait pu avoir des photos de nous récentes dans son portefeuille.

Je sentis le regard de Justin sur moi. Je me tournai vers lui et le découvris avec un petit sourire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu boudes, déclara-t-il toujours avec ce sourire. » Je lui rendis son sourire qui était contagieux, il fallait l'avouer. Avec ses belles dents blanches parfaitement alignées, ses canines bien pointues, et ses fossettes toutes mignonnes, sans compter ses lèvres retroussées de façon sournoise et en même temps fière. Suis-je en train de détailler son sourire ? Et ce malade continue de sourire comme s'il n'était pas assez contagieux, me voilà avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le sourire qu'il faisait je l'appellerai le sourire contagieux car plus il continuera de sourire, plus je sourirai aussi. Et comme il était contagieux (et magnifique) je n'avais pas envie de poser mon regard autre que sur son sourire. Le sourire de Matt me faisait le même effet, ainsi que celui de M. Fitz. Alors pour moi, sourire comme une malade à cause du sourire d'un garçon, qui était plus ou moins proche de moi, était tout à fait normal.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait au moins arrêter de sourire ? Ça me donnait mal aux joues. Je pourrais arrêter de sourire, mais impossible avec cet idiot en face de moi. Lui pourrait s'arrêter, mais il ne le faisait pas ! « Toujours à vouloir le dernier mot ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Toujours, répondis-je en même temps que ma mère. Elle tient ça de son père, rajouta-t-elle. » Je perdis mon sourire et Justin le vit surement puisqu'il avait arrêté de sourire également. A en croire ma mère, je tenais beaucoup de choses de mon père mais est-ce que comme lui j'allais tuer quelqu'un, certes sans faire exprès, et n'en avoir rien à faire après ? Allais-je aimé mon travail plus que ma famille ? Je ne voulais en aucun cas être comme lui plus tard. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi mon père s'était mis en couple, s'était marié avec ma mère et avait fait un enfant. Peut-être pour ne pas être comme son père. Tout ce que je savais de mon grand-père était qu'il était vraiment tout comme mon père. Alors je devais en conclure que le fait d'aimer son travail plus que sa famille était génétique. Et je supposais que si mon père ne voulait pas être comme mon grand-père était parce que, comme moi, il ne se sentait pas aimé.

Après le repas, j'allai sur le pont. Stefan et Justin avaient décidé de ne plus nous enfermer dans notre chambre et ils avaient compris que l'on comprenait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et qu'on n'était pas dangereuses. D'ailleurs, je n'avais rien contre eux. Limite pour moi tout cela n'avait rien d'un enlèvement. Si ça pouvait donner une bonne leçon à mon père. En clair, Stefan et Justin n'avaient rien à craindre de moi, surtout que se faire enlever par deux types sexy ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, je n'allais pas m'enfuir.

Je regardai la nuit tombée, les étoiles apparaitre ainsi que la lune et le soleil qui se couchaient. Il ne manquerait plus que les dauphins et je me serais cru dans un rêve. Quoique, on était en Californie et il se puisse qu'il y ait des dauphins. Seulement Justin arriva à mes côtés et on aurait pu croire que cela faisait cliché, deux adolescents à regarder un coucher de soleil avec les dauphins qui sautent. Dans les films à l'eau de rose, on aurait directement su que les deux adolescents allaient finir ensemble. Je me mis à regarder Justin. Non, je ne finirais pas avec lui à la fin du film. Il ne faisait pas assez cliché. Mignon mais pas canon. Matt est canon. Blond, sportif et populaire, avec lui ça aurait vraiment fait cliché et je serais bien sortie avec lui. « A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Au fait que de regarder un coucher de soleil avec toi faisait cliché. Mais comme tu n'es pas canon, pas assez musclé, ça ne fait pas vraiment clicher, lui répondis-je.

-Tu penses vraiment à ça ? Si tu veux, je peux te laisser avec ton cliché si tu as peur que l'on finisse ensemble, me dit-il en se moquant légèrement de moi.

-Oui c'est ça, fous toi de moi, mais avoue que l'on s'y croirait. Il manque les dauphins et tout est parfait, répliquai-je avec admiration.

-Ce n'est qu'un coucher de soleil et tu as dis qu'il te fallait un mec canon et que je ne l'étais pas donc c'est loin d'être parfait.

-T'aurais-je vexé ? Lui demandai-je amusée. Rassure-toi, tu es mignon, c'est déjà ça. Et tu as ce sourire qui fait qu'on a envie de sourire, je suis sure que tu as beaucoup de filles à tes pieds.

-Mais pas toi ?

-A tes pieds, non, tu m'en demandes trop là. Mais je peux craquer pour toi.

-Trop de fierté. Et craques-tu sur moi maintenant ou tu penses que tu vas craquer sur moi dans quelques jours ?

-Tu es venu ici pour me parler de ça ? Lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet. » C'était rare que j'avoue à quelqu'un que je craque pour lui. « Oh ! Mademoiselle ne veut pas m'avouer qu'elle a un petit béguin pour moi, fit-il amusé. Très bien, je ne te dirais pas non plus que je craque pour toi. » Je me mis à mordre mes joues pour ne pas sourire. J'ai vraiment trop de fierté. « A dire vrai, commença-t-il en prenant une voix beaucoup moins enjoliveur, ça avait l'air grave. Je voulais savoir si ... est-ce que tu souffres d'être loin de ton père ? Avait-il hésité à dire.

-Non, c'est tout le contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être en vacances. En plus de ça, vu que je me suis fait enlever, pas de problème pour les cours, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire. C'est ton père qui t'a demandé de me demander ça ?

-Oui et non. Je te le demande également, je ne veux pas me sentir coupable par rapport à toi.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, le rassurai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Et tes amis ? » Je voyais sur son visage que la culpabilité le prenait. « Matt et April me manquent certes mais...

-Qui est Matt ? Ton copain ? Me coupa-t-il » J'hésitai s'il l'avait dit sur un ton de culpabilité et de jalousie.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon copain, juste un ami. Je ne le connais que depuis trois ans. Justin, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état mais tant que tu ne me vois pas pleurer c'est que tout va bien.

-Je t'ai déjà vu pleurer.

-Tu fais partie des seules personnes qui m'ont vue pleurer et tu sais pourquoi j'ai pleuré. Et non pas parce que ma meilleure amie et juste mon ami me manquaient. Et puis, tu ne peux pas non plus les enlever eux juste pour que j'aille bien. Et surtout qu'il faudrait que tu enlèves leur famille pour qu'eux aussi aillent bien. Tu pourrais faire bien pire, comme laisser ma mère et moi moisir dans la chambre parce que tu voulais juste te venger de mon père en tant que gros égoïste. Tu as pris ma mère avec moi et je trouve que c'est beaucoup. Arrête de te sentir coupable, soit un homme, un homme sexy. » Je le vis sourire ce qui me donna envie de sourire à mon tour. « Tu as le don de remonter le moral, tu le sais ? Et pour ce que je sais de toi, franchement, tu ne ressembles pas à ton père. Tu as surement quelques uns de ses défauts et mêmes des qualités, mais tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, ma rassura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas envie d'être comme mon père ?

-J'ai vu la petite bouille que tu as fait quand ta mère t'as dis que tu voulais toujours avoir le dernier mot comme ton père. Le « comme ton père » ne plait pas du tout. Mais tu n'es pas comme lui. » Cela fait du bien d'entendre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que je n'étais pas comme lui. Alors peut-être que mon avenir ne sera pas le même que celui de mon grand-père et de mon père. « Tu sais, commençais-je. Je pensais au fait que je ne voulais pas vous fuir, je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'on nous retrouve et de retrouver mon père. Je ne dirais même pas aux flics que je me suis fait enlever. Je leur dirais que j'étais partie avec vous de mon plein gré.

- Mais... tu n'as pas peur de nous ?

- Si vous m'aviez voulu quelque chose vous l'auriez fait. Or, vous avez rien fait. Enfin tu ne nous as rien fait, insistai-je sur le « tu ». Quoique, ma mère ne semble pas craindre ton père.

-Mon père a déjà pointé une arme sur ta tête et je t'ai menacée.

-Ouais c'est pour faire peur. Mais vous devez savoir que je ne m'enfuirais jamais et il est clair que je ne tuerais jamais ton père. Je ne suis même pas capable de tuer une araignée. » Justin eut un petit rire, mignon je devais l'avouer. « En fait, si vous aviez voulu nous tuer, je pense que vous l'auriez fait chez nous, repris-je.

-Ton père tue, pas nous.

-Alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de vous ? » Justin haussa les épaules. J'avais vu juste, ils ne veulent pas nous faire de mal, ou en tout cas, ils ne veulent pas nous tuer. « Demain on va sur terre. A L.A.

-Enfin ! » Il refit ce petit rire. « Je te laisse. C'est cool de t'avoir parlé. A demain, fit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

-C'est cool aussi de t'avoir parlé, à demain. » Puis je me remis à regarder le ciel, maintenant noir avec la demi lune qui brillait. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, ma mère n'était pas là, mais peu de temps avant que je m'endorme complètement, ma mère était revenue toute souriante.

Je me réveillai le matin suivant grâce au coup dans la porte. J'ouvrais un peu les yeux et je pus apercevoir Justin entrer dans la chambre. Il vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté de moi. Je m'assis sur le lit doucement toujours à moitié endormit. «Tu vas pouvoir enfin mettre les pieds sur terre, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Enfin... mon père et moi t'avons acheté une perruque. Je ne sais pas si elle te va ou quoi. A vrai dire, j'ai peur du résultat.

-Tu as peur que je ne sois pas aussi séduisante.

-Huuum plutôt l'inverse. J'ai peur que tu arrives à me faire tomber sous ton charme.» Je me mis à sourire à ce qu'il avait dit.

Je regardai la perruque. C'était des cheveux courts et bruns, tout le contraire de moi qui ai les cheveux blonds et longs. Heureusement qu'il ne me demandait pas de me teindre les cheveux. Tout d'abord, je ne l'aurais pas fait et je suppose que Justin doit surtout bien m'aimer en blonde. La perruque avait une frange.

J'avais hâte de mettre les pieds sur terre. Pas que je n'aimais pas être sur le bateau, il était très beau et très grand (surement trop cher), mais la terre ferme me manque surtout pour mes jambes. Je me levais au plus vite du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain et je mis la perruque. Cela me changeait vraiment! J'étais à présent brune, les cheveux courts, avec une frange. Je vis Justin arriver à travers le miroir. «Il te manque quelque chose, dit-il en arrivant doucement vers moi en me tendant une paire de lunettes.» Je la pris, la mis et me regarda dans le miroir. «Wow ! Pour être méconnaissable, je le suis, dis-je avec un petit sourire.» A travers le miroir, je pouvais voir Justin qui me regardait ... étrangement. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non tout... tout est parfait. Je te laisse t'habiller et tu viens prendre un petit déj' avec moi au Starbucks Coffee ?

-Euh... tu vas me payer un Starbucks ?

-Tu préfères un autre café peut-être ?

-Non, Starbucks c'est parfait. C'est juste que ce soit un Starbucks et je n'ai jamais pris de petit déj' là-bas, lui avouai-je.

-Et bah maintenant tu en auras droit un avec moi, fit-il avec un grand sourire. » Il sortit de la salle de bain pour me laisser m'habiller. Une fois complètement prête, je le rejoignis dans le salon. J'ai pu apercevoir que ma mère prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Stefan.

Lorsque je mis mon pied sur le ponton, j'eus un grand sourire mais je ne mis à sauter de joie que lorsque j'étais enfin sur la terre ferme. Mais je pouvais deviner que Justin souriait, amusé par mon attitude.

On trouva assez vite un Starbucks pas loin du port. « Et est-ce qu'on va faire les boutiques ? Demandai-je à Justin. »

-Oui si tu veux. On fera une journée boutique je pense. Bon, mon père et moi serons fatigués mais pour vous et pour faire votre garde robe, on peut le faire. » Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Justin et moi parlions beaucoup pour s'apprendre l'un l'autre et il m'avoua que son style de fille était les brunes.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

« Donc finalement on ne reste pas à L.A., dis-je à Justin un peu déçue. Mais où va-t-on alors ?

-Tu voulais rester à L.A. ? me demanda-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, on ira dans un endroit où il y a plus de soleil et plus de vagues. » J'eus un grand sourire, je pensais à un pays en particulier, l'Australie. Pour moi l'Australie entière était L.A. mais en mieux. Comme l'avait dit Justin, il y avait plus de soleil, plus de vagues, mais surtout plus de beaux garçons. Mais je doutais que Justin pensait à cela. « On va en Australie ?

-Gagné ! Fit soudain la voix de Stefan qui entra dans le salon du bateau.

-Où exactement ? Dans le Queensland ? Demandai-je avec précision.

-Une connaisseuse. Dans la ville où les vagues sont les plus belles, me fit Justin avec un grand sourire.

-Et où il y a le plus de requins, ajouta ma mère qui arriva par la suite. Il est hors de question que tu fasses du surf là-bas, Becky.

-Mais maman !

-Tu sais faire du surf ? Me demanda Justin surpris.

-J'ai pris des cours. Ne crois pas, on fait aussi du surf à San Francisco. Mais il m'arrivait de temps en temps d'en faire à L.A. car les vagues sont magnifiques, mais pas plus qu'en Australie.

-Tu en faisais avec Matt ?

-Non. J'en faisais seule. Matt était plutôt football américain.

-Oh un sportif ! fit Justin sans étonnement.

-Ouais, je les aime plutôt comme ça. Tu fais du sport ?

-Basket, hockey sur glace, sur gazon aussi, football, enfin le soccer. J'aime aussi le skate et le surf, me répondit-il fièrement avec un grand sourire.

-Wow un vrai sportif ! Dis-je en lui touchant ses petits biceps. » Il était peut-être sportif mais cela ne se voyait pas vraiment. « Becky fait du basket aussi, rajouta ma mère. » Oh génial maman, tu vas rendre Justin tout fier de lui. Et le voilà qui sourit. Chouette ! J'avais oublié que son sourire était contagieux. « En plus d'aimer le surf, elle aime le basket, fit Justin content d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

-Et oui ! Mais le hockey ou le skate, je te le laisse. J'en ai jamais fait, avouai-je.

-Justin peut apprendre à t'en faire, intervint Stefan. » Je voyais que Justin m'interrogea du regard. « Ça serait cool, répondis-je simplement. »

Ma mère et moi dûmes faire de nouveaux passeports pour partir direction l'Australie. Bien sur, j'ai dû mettre cette perruque brune à frange et j'ai demandé à avoir des lentilles pour avoir les yeux de couleur marron, car pour les photos d'identité il ne fallait pas de lunettes, je pensais que l'on pouvait vite me reconnaître bien que le fait que je sois brune change tout. Ma mère aussi avait drôlement changé.

J'étais de nature blonde. Pourtant mes parents étaient bruns. On m'avait alors dit que je tenais ça de ma grand-mère. Pour mes yeux bleus, je les tenais de mon père, et ma mère avait les yeux bruns. Du coup, ma mère était devenue blonde les cheveux bouclés. Elle était vraiment très belle, bien que je la préfère en brune. Stefan aussi.

On devait attendre quelques jours avant de recevoir les passeports alors on essaya de se distraire le plus possible. Justin voulut voir mon niveau en basket. Je devais donc me préparer et oublier mes chaussures à talon. Pour le coup, je me retrouvai plus petite que d'habitude, plus petite que Justin. Mais j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec des plus grands que moi donc la taille de Justin ne me faisait pas peur.

On avait trouvé un endroit sympa pour être seuls lui et moi, pour ne pas être embêtés et avoir des histoires, Stefan ne serait pas content. Je l'avais déjà vu en colère et je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. J'avais eu très peur.

En fin de compte, Justin jouait très bien et apparemment, il adorait ce sport vu la façon dont il en parlait. J'aimais aussi ce sport, ça ne me dérangeait pas de le regarder, mais en parler autant pendant que je jouais, non. J'étais sûre qu'il connaissait tous les noms des joueurs de son équipe préférée, qui était les Lakers. Moi j'étais pour les Warriors de Golden State, San Francisco. Justin était très fort effectivement mais il me complimentait souvent sur mon jeu, surement pour ne pas me faire baisser les bras. Il me connaissait mal, j'étais une vraie joueuse, je ne baissais pas les bras si facilement. J'arrêterai quand il n'en pourra plus de jouer. Et c'était comme cela à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'on eut les passeports pour s'envoler en Australie.

Le truc le plus étrange était qu'à chaque fois, quand Justin et moi rentrons au bateau, il y avait une ambiance qui n'était pas là au tout début. Ma mère et Stefan riaient aux éclats et c'était limite si je ne me demandais pas s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. En tout cas, ils étaient très proches. Je me posais beaucoup de questions comme : est-ce que le premier soir c'était vraiment du viol ou ils me l'avaient fait croire pour pas que je pense que c'était mal ? Moi je n'en avais rien à faire. Tant qu'elle était heureuse. Et Stefan, bien qu'il m'ait pointé son arme sur la tête, était un bon père et surement un bon mari, et très beau, je ne voyais pas donc pourquoi je verrais tout ça mal. Il pouvait même remplacer mon père génétique.

Il était temps de prendre l'avion. On a pu facilement passer la douane. J'avais eu peur à vrai dire, mais je pense que ma mère et moi étions vraiment méconnaissables. Nous dûmes laisser le bateau à L.A. et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais prendre l'avion. Dommage pour le bateau, même si j'en pouvais plus d'être dessus, il était beau. Je pensais qu'ils devaient sûrement en avoir un autre en Australie.

Dans l'avion, Justin était à côté de moi. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été désagréable, qu'il m'aurait embêté sur le fait que je pouvais avoir peur, mais non, au contraire, il me faisait rire et me rassurait. Je me surpris même à dormir sur son épaule. Je n'avais pas dormi longtemps contrairement à ma mère qui était carrément dans les bras de Stefan. On aurait dit vraiment un couple. A mon réveil, Justin voulait les prendre en photo et c'était ce qu'on fit. Justin pouvait être vraiment drôle quand il s'y mettait, prétentieux parfois, mais surtout adorable.

On arriva dans une magnifique villa pas trop grande qui était près de la plage. C'était largement mieux qu'un bateau. Je me doutais qu'ils devaient être riches entre le bateau luxueux, la villa, le voyage. Ça changeait vraiment. Damon était riche, il gagnait bien sa vie, maman était mère au foyer et notre maison était une maison typique américaine assez modeste, ni trop riche, ni trop pauvre, avec dans ma chambre une salle de bain et un dressing et pareil pour la chambre de mes parents et dans la chambre d'ami, et il y avait une piscine. Cette villa devait peut-être faire deux fois ma maison. Je ne l'avais pas encore visitée car pour moi, la première chose que je voulais était un lit. Contrairement au bateau, j'étais seule dans ma chambre. En face, il y avait celle de Justin et dans un autre couloir, celle de ma mère et en face, celle de Stefan, bien que je me doute que bientôt, ils auront une chambre en commun.

Lorsque je me réveillai, c'était déjà l'après-midi. Entre le décalage horaire et les bêtises de Justin, le fait que je sois fatiguée ne me surprit guère. J'avais même dormi habillée. Je tournai la tête vers ma fenêtre qui donnait une magnifique vue sur la plage et je pouvais voir ma mère et Stefan en train de bronzer. De vraies larves ! Je regardai rapidement dans la chambre de Justin pour voir s'il y était car je comptais bien faire du surf avec lui. Mais il n'y était pas. Je sortis donc de la villa pour rejoindre les autres et Justin était déjà en train de surfer. Quel bouffon ! Il ne m'avait même pas réveillée. Je m'approchai de la mer, les mains sur les hanches d'un air sévère. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver. « Becky ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi. » Je lui mis un coup de point dans l'épaule et il fut surpris de mon geste. « Crétin ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller ou m'attendre ! M'écriai-je.

-Désolé Becky mais d'abord, ta mère a été stricte, pas de surf. Ensuite, tu dois mettre ta perruque, on pourrait te reconnaitre.

- Seuls les amis dignes d'être mes amis et ma mère me surnomment Becky. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, depuis quand tu l'écoutes ? Et pour la perruque, on est en Australie, personne ne me connait. On n'a pas de voisin qui est flic ? Bien alors pas de perruque, et je suis sure même que j'arriverai à faire du surf avec ma perruque.

-Toi, tu es vraiment déterminée à faire du surf.

-A quoi ça sert d'être en Australie si tu ne peux pas surfer ? Il me semble en plus que tu m'as dis qu'on était dans la ville où les vagues sont les meilleures, je veux en faire.

-Te teindre les cheveux et les couper nous compliquerai moins la vie et à toi aussi.

-Non je garde mes cheveux blonds. On va faire un pari, si j'arrive à faire du surf avec ma perruque sans la perdre, je continue à faire du surf. Si je la perds, je me teins les cheveux.

-Pauvres cheveux blonds, je les aimais bien. Ça me va.

-Tu les reverras, lui promis-je avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la villa. » J'allai dans ma chambre pour prendre la perruque et allai dans la salle de bain pour la faire tenir le plus possible. Je pensais aussi une fois dans l'eau, je pourrais la remettre correctement. Avec toutes les pinces et barrette que j'avais pu mettre, aucune chance pour que la perruque ne bouge. Je secouai très fort mes cheveux et la perruque ne bougea pas. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Restait à voir si cela allait tenir dans l'eau.

Je sortis une nouvelle fois de la villa en maillot de bain. J'attendis que Justin sorte une nouvelle fois de l'eau. J'avais un air sûr, pour lui montrer que j'avais raison mais au fond de moi, j'avais vraiment peur que la perruque ne tienne pas et je voulais qu'elle tienne. Justin vint à côté de moi avec sa planche. « Allez ! Il est temps de laisser faire les pros ! Je me mettais en valeur alors que je savais très bien qu'encore une fois, Justin était bien plus fort que moi. Prête-moi ta planche.

-Et le mot magique.

-Bouffon.

-Allez Becky, tu boudes encore parce que je ne t'ai pas réveillée ? Je suis désolé, demain je te réveillerai, comme tous les autres matins, ça te va.

-S'il te plait beau gosse, dis-je avec le sourire, cela se voyait qu'il s'en voulait un peu.

-Hé bah voilà. Tiens amuse-toi bien.

-J'y compte bien. » Je pris alors sa planche et me mit à courir sur la plage vers la mer. Je m'allongeai sur celle-ci et commença à pagayer avec mes bras. C'était alors qu'une belle vague arriva. Je confirmais bien, les vagues australiennes sont bien meilleures que celles de L.A. et donc encore mieux qu'à San Francisco. Ça changeait vraiment et je ne pensais pas tenir longtemps. Je me mis debout sur ma planche et je tins assez longtemps mais pas assez pour pouvoir faire une figure basique. J'étais donc tombée à l'eau. Je touchai ma perruque, pour savoir si elle était partit ou autre et heureusement, elle avait légèrement bougé, rien de grave. J'étais vraiment rassurée. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau et cria de joie, heureuse de ne pas devoir me teindre les cheveux.

Après être bien fatiguée du surf, je sortis de l'eau. Justin était resté sur la plage, surement à m'observer, j'allai donc le rejoindre. « Alors sale larve, on glande ? Le taquinai-je. » Est-ce qu'il allait m'avouer qu'il m'observait ou alors allait-il me mentir pour ne pas m'avouer cela et du coup se faire passer pour un paresseux ? « Où est le problème ? Je fais en sorte que mon corps devient plus beau pour que tu craques, me répondit-il avec un sourire dragueur.

-Tu as encore du travail beau gosse, n'oublie pas que j'aime les muscles.

-J'y travaille. » Je le vis soudain lancer un regard un peu apeuré derrière moi. « Excuse-moi ? Fit une voix derrière moi. » Je me retournai et je tombai sur un regard bleu tellement magnifique et en plus de cela, il était blond. Et son corps était musclé comme je les aimais. C'est un Matt avec un air australien, voir plus beau que Matt. Inutile de me le cacher, je trouvais cet homme tout à fait à mon goût. « Oui ? Dis-je enfin.

-Je t'ai vu surfé et wow ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de macho mais il est rare de trouver des filles qui sachent faire du surf. Ou quand elles veulent en faire, elles abandonnent très vite car elles trouvent ça dur, mais pas toi.

-Tu es en train de me draguer ? Lui demandai pour l'embêter, et cela fonctionna il se mit à rougir. Je rigole. Je m'appelle Reb... Claire.

-Tu t'appelles Reb ou Claire ? Me demanda-t-il perdu.

-Claire. Rebecka est mon deuxième prénom et c'est pour ça que mes proches m'appellent Becky. Mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Claire.

-D'accord. Moi c'est Liam et on m'appelle Liam. Et je ne te draguais pas mais je peux le faire maintenant vu que tu es canon, me dit-il avec une voix typiquement de dragueur.

-Et toi tu es tout à fait mon type de mec.

-Tu es blond, sportif et quoi d'autre ? Intervint Justin en se mettant à côté de moi.

-Et canon. Mon demi-frère Justin, très protecteur. Non, trop protecteur, lui présentai-je. » En fait, je n'en voulais pas à Justin s'il avait ce côté protecteur vu que je savais que c'était pour notre « couverture ». « Donc je devine que Justin ne me laissera pas t'inviter à sortir.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle sorte avec un inconnu.

- Je ne suis pas si inconnu que ça en fait, je suis votre voisin. » Je me mis à regarder Justin avec envie. « Il est notre voisin, dis-je sur le même ton que mon regard.

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque, me dit-il comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Désolé Liam, mais il n'a pas tord, dis-je déçue »

« Je suis trop dégoûtée, m'écriai-je une fois à l'intérieur de la villa. » Je vis ma mère et Stefan me regarder avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda ma mère.

-Il y a un beau gosse qui habite à côté et je ne peux pas sortir avec lui.

-Je suis désolé Becky, ajouta Justin derrière moi.

-Je n'en veux pas à toi, mais à mon père, lui dis-je un peu en colère en me tournant vers lui. S'il n'avait pas fait le con, ça ne se serait jamais arrivé !

-Mais tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré. » Je le regardai incompréhensive à ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Si je comprenais bien, il m'aimait bien. J'étais gênée qu'il m'avoue cela et pour changer rapidement de conversation, je regardai ma mère. « On mange bientôt ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Taken Chapitre 5

5.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, m'annonça Justin en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Si tu veux me parler, fais-le directement mais ne t'apprête pas à le faire, lui dis-je en étant assise sur mon lit. » Pendant tout le repas, je n'avais pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Justin. Je ne lui en voulais pas mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il avait dit. Ne serait-ce que pour sa mère. C'était comme si qu'il m'avait dit que sans la mort de sa mère, il ne m'aurait pas rencontrée. C'était surement vrai ou peut-être que ça ne l'était pas. On se serait peut-être rencontré dans d'autres circonstances.

« Je suis le genre de personne à dire ce que je pense. Pourquoi tu le prends mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Justin, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dis ?

-Oui et j'espère que de là où est ma mère elle ne m'en veut pas. Et la connaissant, elle ne m'en veut pas car elle me disait tout le temps que tout ce qu'elle voulait était de me voir heureux et je suis heureux avec toi.

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Non, sinon j'aurais dit ça devant un coucher de soleil avec des dauphins. N'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureux avec des amis ?

-Donc on est amis ?

-J'aimerais bien. Tu arrives à me faire oublier ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Enfin non je ne l'oublie pas, mais le fait d'être avec toi m'évite d'y penser, m'avoua-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur mon lit, pas loin d'où j'étais.

-Je pense que si mon père avait été un peu moins con, plus prudent, on se serait rencontré autrement.

-Et ta mère et mon père seraient quoi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ?

-Fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, lui répondis-je simplement avec le sourire. » Mais pas ensemble car ma mère était avec Damon et son père était avec sa mère. « Comment ça aurait pu arriver ? Ils sont tous les deux en couple.

-Alors d'abord, ils se seraient rencontrés grâce à nous et ma mère aurait remarqué que ton père est un type génial donc elle aurait quitté Damon » Grâce à mon magnifique professeur de littérature, M. Fitz, je savais faire de parfaits scénarios. « Mon père était très amoureux de ma mère, il aurait vu ta mère comme une amie, fit Justin une fois que j'eus fini de lui parler.

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu crois qu'il aurait passé le cap aussi facilement ? » Je me doutais que ces paroles pouvaient lui faire mal mais cela était vraiment évident, Stefan et ma mère étaient amoureux. Peut-être qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore ou peut-être qu'ils essayaient de nous faire cacher le plus gros, mais cela se voyait et ils ne pouvaient rien contre. « Tu ne souris plus ? Je croyais que tu étais heureux qu'on soit amis. Réjouis-toi, on va devenir mieux que ça : des frères et sœurs, rajoutai-je mais je préférais m'arrêter à là, je croyais être trop méchante. » Mais celui-ci se mit à sourire. « Maintenant que tu dis ça, ouais. Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cet angle, m'avoua-t-il. » M'aimait-il tellement qu'il était content que sa mère soit morte pour qu'on soit frère et sœur ? Je me mentirais si je me disais que je pensais qu'il n'avait pas de cœur mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'étais pire avec mon géniteur.

« Tu sais Justin, je t'aime bien, je t'avoue que c'est cool si un jour on était frère et sœur mais je n'ai pas envie de me dire : merci papa d'avoir tué la femme et la mère de quelqu'un, lui avouai-je plus sérieusement.

-Je sais bien. Et je n'ai jamais dis que je remerciai ton père d'avoir tué ma mère. Je dis juste merci à la vie de m'avoir fait rencontrer une personne comme toi. Et puis, si ton père était quelqu'un de gentil, mon père et moi ne vous aurions pas kidnappées.

-C'est super égoïste en fait, réalisai-je enfin.

-Ouais c'est vrai, c'était sorti tout seul sur le coup. Mais toi aussi ce que tu avais dit était super égoïste.

-Et nous voilà les deux enfants super égoïstes, fis-je avec un sourire. » Je le vis sourire à son tour mais il prit un air un peu plus sérieux par la suite. « Tu veux vraiment sortir avec le voisin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais bien sûr, répondis-je comme si c'était normal.

-Et si vous tombez amoureux ? Il sera amoureux de la fille brune, pas de la blonde et tu lui auras menti et toi ça va te faire mal de savoir qu'il est amoureux de toi en brune et non en blonde.

-C'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi frérot mais tu ne crois pas que s'il est vraiment amoureux de moi, il m'aimera que ce soit en brune ou en blonde, cheveux longs ou courts ?

-Tu n'as pas tort. Alors j'espère pour toi que ça marchera.

-T'es trop chou mais, pour le moment je le trouve magnifiquement beau et tout ce que je sais de lui est qu'il est notre voisin. Et puis même, je ne peux pas le fréquenter, dis-je réaliste.

-Si ! Sur la plage.

-Donc tu veux bien que je le vois ?

-Il est plus beau que moi, tu l'as dis toi-même, j'abandonne la compétition, dit-il faussement déçu. » Son air faux me fit sourire, j'étais sure qu'au fond de lui il se disait qu'il était plus beau que Liam. « Et puis on va être frère et sœur, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire heureux.

-J'avoue que c'est bien mieux que de sortir avec toi. On a plus de complicité.

-On a plus de facilité à s'avouer des choses, rajoutai-je.

-Si on sort ensemble, tout ça disparait. » J'haussai les sourcils. En réalisant bien ce qu'il m'avait dit, il venait tout juste de m'avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé sortir avec moi si on n'avait pas été si proches. « Et puis avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de mettre une perruque pour ne pas être reconnue, je suis moi-même, ajoutai-je. » Je savais en avance que Liam ne sera pas mon avenir mais juste une petite aventure (ou une grande, tout dépendra le temps qu'ils mettront pour nous retrouver). Justin me regardait mais ne disait rien, il devait sûrement réfléchir. A quoi ? Je l'ignorais, je ne savais pas lire dans les pensés. Je décidai de changer de sujet légèrement. « On fait quoi pour nos parents ?

-Il y a quelque chose à faire ? Me demanda-t-il curieusement.

-Je pense. Déjà, leur dire que s'ils se mettent ensemble, ça ne nous fera rien.

-Je pense que pour mon père, il aura un peu de mal à cause de ma mère. » Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, Stefan était trop proche de ma mère et ce qu'il avait fait le premier jour ... « Il me semble que tu as déjà oublié ce que ton père a fait à ma mère le premier jour, lui rappelai-je.

-Tu sais Becky, ta mère ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, physiquement, mais elles ne sont pas du tout pareilles niveau caractère. » Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Se ressembler physiquement. « Mais ... commençai-je à dire. Mais ton père n'aime pas ma mère juste parce qu'elle lui fait penser à ta mère.

-Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, elles ne sont pas du tout pareilles au niveau du caractère. Même si ta mère ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait quand même été amoureux d'elle.

-Il faut leur parler, leur dire que ça ne nous dérange pas qu'ils soient ensemble.

-Et s'ils ne veulent pas être ensemble ? Ou ta mère ne veut pas être avec mon père ? me demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

-Pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas ? Ton père est cool et canon. Il s'est occupé mieux de ma mère en une semaine que Damon en un an voir plus.

-Elle est peut-être encore amoureuse de lui. Elle est amoureuse de l'homme qui ne veut pas s'occuper des personnes qui l'aiment.

-Mais qui préfère accorder plus d'importance à son travail qu'à sa famille. Non, je ne pense pas que ma mère rêve de ce genre d'homme. Ce qu'elle rêve, c'est le genre d'homme que ton père est, lui expliquai-je. » Je vis Justin méditer sur mes paroles. Puis il se leva, vint vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue et passa une main dans mes cheveux. « Tu veux toujours que je te réveille demain matin ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. » Je me mis à sourire et hochai la tête. « Oui s'il te plait. »

« Becky, commençai-je à entendre de si bon matin. » C'était une douce voix d'homme qui m'était très familière et qui avait le don de me donner automatiquement le sourire. C'était Justin. Sa main me caressait tendrement les cheveux alors qu'il me disait de me réveiller pour qu'on aille faire du surf. « J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, m'annonça-t-il alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés. » Je sentais qu'il était assis sur mon lit, non loin de ma tête. Il devait être penché sur moi, car je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma joue. « Quoi comme surprise ? Lui demandai-je curieuse à moitié endormie.

-Pour le savoir ma belle, il faut être complètement réveillée et habillée. » J'ouvris mes yeux et vis que Justin était bien au dessus de moi, sa main toujours dans mes cheveux. Je devais avouer que se faire réveiller en douceur comme Justin venait de le faire faisait du bien. Même ma mère, qui avait cette fâcheuse habitude de me réveiller le week-end, ne me réveillait pas aussi doucement. Il se releva légèrement, me laissant la place pour que je puisse m'asseoir. « Je me prépare et je suis toute à toi, lui dis-je amuser. »

Après m'être préparer, je descendis, pris un fruit pour le manger en allant sur la plage pour rejoindre Justin. « Alors, où est cette surprise ? Lui criai-je.

-Derrière toi. » Je me retournai et ne vit rien qui était emballé comme un cadeau. « Où ça derrière moi ? » Je le vis passer à côté de moi et avançer vers la villa, enfin plutôt vers une planche de surf qui était posée contre le mur. « Là ! Me fit Justin en me tendant cette fameuse planche.

-Wow ! » Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais. Il venait de m'offrir une planche, qui en plus de cela, était magnifique. « On va pouvoir en faire ensemble, m'annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Essaye là ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va vite devenir ta meilleure amie.

-Personne ne peut remplacer April même pas une planche de surf ou un chien. Ça sera plutôt une belle et tendre histoire d'amour, pas vraie ma belle, parlai-je à ma planche. » Je me mis à regarder la mer, j'eus un sourire, les vagues étaient belles ce matin. J'attachai ma nouvelle planche à ma cheville pour ne pas la perdre. « Le dernier à l'eau paie un chocolat à l'autre, lançai-je amusée et je me mis à courir sur la plage vers la mer. »

Ce fût après quelques heures que Justin et moi nous sommes arrêtés de surfer. Fallait dire aussi que la faim nous appela. En sortant de l'eau, j'aperçus Liam, toujours aussi magnifique. Je m'approchai de lui, le salua et lui fit un sourire. « Je me suis dit, commença-t-il à dire, si ce n'est pas toi qui peux venir avec moi, c'est moi qui viendrai avec toi donc, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que tu m'invites. Enfin si tu veux toujours qu'on sorte ensemble. » J'allai lui répondre mais Justin arriva très vite vers nous pour répondre à ma place. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas manger chez nous ? »

J'étais moi-même surprise que Justin propose ça. D'abord, un bon réveil, ensuite la planche et pour finir un repas avec Liam. S'il voulait jouer le parfait frère, c'état réussi. Je gardai mon sourire tout en regardant Liam pour savoir sa réponse. « Tu veux bien finalement que je sorte avec ta sœur ? Demanda Liam surpris.

-Je veux bien qu'elle sorte avec toi, pas qu'elle sorte de la maison, avoua Justin.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Pour quelle heure ? » Je regardai Justin pour savoir quelle heure on pouvait donner rendez-vous pour Liam. « A dix-neuf heures, répondîmes-nous en même temps. » C'était l'heure habituelle à laquelle on mangeait.


End file.
